blizzardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amazon Castle
The Amazon Caste is one of the two major castes of Askari society, standing as the counterpart to the Oracle Caste. Members of the caste are called "Amazons," though this is a term that is also used to describe the Askari as a whole. Lore In Askari culture, only women serve as warriors, as their lithe bodies and superior dexterity are better suited than men for the dense jungles of their homeland. Amazon warriors are known for their deftness, superior hand-to-eye coordination, and the ferocity of their attacks. In the jungles of their homeland, Amazons are adept at the tactics of misdirection, and can even draw on the jungle to support themselves. The jungle itself can be a hindrance though, and early in training, Amazon warriors are taught how to overcome these conditions. Indeed, all Askarri are taught how to hunt and fight during the night of the jungles. Intense training and stern discipline make Amazon warriors formiddable foes. Their agility and combination of magical and martial prowess make them flexible and adept opponents in battle.Diablo II Manual Specific training is carried out to help Amazon warriors avoid potentially devastating blows. Through strict martial discipline and focus, an Amazon warrior can attune herself to her environment and the dangers around her, allowing her to react to these hazards with superhuman agility. One aspect of this ability is her knack for avoiding missile fire.Amazon: Passive and Magic Skills, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2015-10-02 On the martial side, Amazon warriors are highly regarded with their skill with the bow, their ability rivaled only by the Sisters of the Sightless Eye. Unlike the Sisterhood though, Amazons are also adept in the use of the spear and other such weapons. In regards to magic, Amazons can wield prime and holy magic. Some Amazons take upon the path of the healer, a worthy path due to the toxicity of many native plant species in their homeland. They may also be blessed by their deities should they prove worthy. Tales of the Amazons' almost supernatural skills are well known throughout Sanctuary. In addition to guarding their homeland, Amazons are assigned to guard the vast Askari merchant fleets.Book of Tyrael History Origins The origins of the caste lie with the tale of Philios and Askarra, their coupling giving birth to twin girls. The girls grew, and upon hearing tales of the Sightless Eye (an artifact once held by the angel Lycander, vowed to recover it. Finding the Eye on Skovos, they discovered that while they could not use it to communicate with Heaven, they could use it to see the future. So it was that their culture grew with the Sightless Eye at the heart of their society. From the more stalwart sister, the Amazon Caste descended, while from the more ethereal one would come the Oracle Caste.Book of Cain Recent History The Oracle Caste predicted not only the events of the Dark Exile, but that the Prime Evils would return to plague the mortal world again. Thus, the Amazon Caste trained for millennia in preparation for the day in which they would be needed. Their efforts were rewarded when both events came to pass. One of their number, Cassia, joined a group of heroes that defeated the Prime Evils. Yet the oracles' predictions had not ended there—demons would return to once again plague mankind. Thus, Cassia returned to her people to raise an army, rising through the caste's ranks to become its most distinguished commander.Heroes of the Storm Known Members *Queen Xaera (ruler of the caste) *Warmatron Cassia *Palashia References Category:Clans and Orders Category:Amazon